


Precious Human Life

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Human Life

Vira had been stunned to see the sweet and innocent-looking girl trapped in a stasis pod. She had been quick to do what she could to free the girl, moving swiftly to free her. 

She had moved to say goodbye to the girl, pulling Sarah from the transport at the last second. She had spoken quickly, before the girl could protest. 

"I hope you'll forgive me, Miss Smith.... I wanted only to thank you... personally. In private."  
Sarah laughed softly.

"Lock the door then."

She purred.   
Vira had smirked slightly, moving to the door controls and entering a password that caused the doors to lock, and the sole window to slide shut and turn opaque. 

"You... seem quite sure of yourself?"  
Sarah-Jane shrugged.

"Let's just say that...I wanted to be alone with you too."  
Vira smiled slightly, her voice gentle. 

"Are you trying to flirt, miss Smith?"  
"Yes...why Vira? Haven't you heard of Lesbian's or Bisexuals??"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me that humanity in your time moved beyond the 'social norms' of my time…”  
"Only a few... sadly."  
"Are you one of the few?"

Sarah asked.  
Vira smiled. 

"Yes, I am."  
Sarah smiled and put her arms around Vira.

"So .... any new love making techniques been discovered in your time?"  
Vira smiled and moved to caress the girl's cheek. 

"A few... if you trust me?"  
"Yes I do."

Sarah agreed with a wink.

"Besides I've always been one for experimenting…"  
Vira smiled slightly. 

"No wonder I like you."

"So ... what are these new techniques?"

"Let me show you?"  
"Certainly.”  
"You might want to hold onto something..."  
Sarah-Jane braced herself against a wall.   
Vira smiled and knelt slowly, keeping her eyes locked on Sarah before she leant in to kiss the girl's inner thigh, pushing her short dress up and out the way.  
"MMmmmmmmm"

Sarah mewed.

"That’s why I only ever wear short dresses...easy access."   
She was only slightly teasing, lately she had been a little more interested in exploring sex with other beings, humans or anyone else she had met on her travels, although she had never really told The Doctor that much and so she did her best to act innocent around him.   
"Naughty girl."  
Sarah smiled as they kissed.

"Oh...you have no idea just how naughty…"  
"Care to show me?"  
"Mmmm after you show me how you make love in this century…"  
"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be lying down?"  
"I've always been a standing kind of girl. Comes from being a lesbian from the 70's early 80's. You know...doing it in back doorways and against park trees at night."  
Vira smiled softly. 

"If you're sure."

Her response was followed by the brush on her fingers against Sarah's clit, her lips brushing the girl's inner thigh again. Sarah let out a soft cry of pleasure.

 

"Gods"

She mewed.

"I hope the old saying is true...In space no one can hear you orgasm…"

She said with a smirk.

"Cus I'm going to be very, very, very loud for you."  
"Nobody will hear you, sweet girl."  
"Good…"

Sarah purred.

"Because I want to scream with pleasure for you…"  
Vira smiled and moved to kiss Sarah's inner thigh, slowly teasing the girl's clit. Sarah began panting and moaning very, very loudly. Vira slowly slid her fingers inwards. Sarah yelled loudly.   
"You like that baby?"  
“Fuck Yes!"

Sarah yelled.  
Vira smiled and sped up.  
Sarah mewed and yelped even louder.   
Vira responded by speeding up further.  
"Oh...Oh Fuck...Oh Fuck...OH FUCK!!!!"

Sarah yelled.  
Vira smiled and sped up further.  
Sarah grasped at Vira's clothes.

"Fuck....Oh Fuck! Oh gods yes. Fuck I'm having Lesbian sex in a space station millions of years in the future...and I'm fucking loving it!"  
Vira smirked softly and pressed faster and harder.  
Sarah felt her body begin to shake.

"Oh fuck.."

She managed to stammer in a higher squeaky voice.

 

"I'm going to cum....and I think I'm going to squirt."  
Vira smiled softly. 

"Come for me baby."  
Sarah's body shuck and she screamed as she came apart and she did indeed squirt. She squirted all over Vira.   
Vira smiled softly, cleaning herself and standing slowly, gently drawing Sarah closer, sensing she was trembling a little. 

"Good girl."  
Sarah clung to Vira and took deep breaths.

"Just...give me...a few moments...and then we can go again…"

She breathed.   
"Oh sweetie."

Vira murmured. 

"Maybe we should go and rest?"  
"But I'm still horny…"

Sarah whimpered softly, admitting that she was not only enjoying Vira’s attentions but had been sorely lacking in any sort of release for a long time.   
"Well, we can use the bed... for fun."  
"Take me to the bed then."  
Vira smiled and lead her to the bed. 

"Sit down sweetie."  
Sarah sat down on the edge of the bed with her legs open.   
Vira smiled, moving to settle over her, kissing her gently. 

"Lie back baby."  
Sarah did as she was asked laying down on the bed.   
Vira smiled and kissed her again. 

"So... what would you like to do baby girl?"  
"Have a huge screaming Orgasm?"  
Vira laughed softly. 

"Surely I've earned one by now?"  
"Well...I do give good service…”  
"Is that a promise little one?"  
"Hmmmmm....might be…."

Sarah teased with a slight smile.   
"Care to prove your point?"  
Sarah smiled and nodded.   
"Then, by all means do..."  
Sarah rolled Vira over so she was now on top.   
Vira smirked softly.  
Sarah began unzipping Vira's uniform, tugging Vira's uniform down and off of her body.   
Vira grinned slightly. 

"Good girl."  
Sarah then undressed herself and got back on top of Vira and kissed her.   
Vira moaned softly and responded.  
Sarah pressed against Vira.   
Vira smiled and pulled her down a little more.  
"I...want to rub my clit against yours….”  
Sarah spoke her lust aloud, knowing she needed to be clear with Vira.   
"Then do it."  
Sarah nodded and got herself into a better position between Vira's legs and began to grind her pussy into Vira's. Vira moaned and arched up into her.  
Sarah moaned back and ground even more into Vira. Vira arched and gasped again. 

"Oh my darling."  
"Oh Vira…"

Sarah moaned back and pressed in even harder.  
"Yes... harder darling."  
"Fuck push back!"

Sarah moaned as she ground harder still. Vira moved to do just that.   
"Oh god baby, come for me."  
Vira spoke softly, needily.   
"No...you first.”  
"Same time?"  
Sarah nodded.   
"Three..."  
"Twwwoooo.."  
"One..."  
Sarah let out another scream and came apart again. Vira also came apart, somewhat more quietly, her smile soft as she gathered Sarah close. 

"Good girl."


End file.
